The Black Box Ghoul
by dreamfightdo
Summary: The legend of theatrical ghosts is put to the test by the Victorious group. Is it worth the result? Bade, Cabbie, Tandre. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! it's Carly from AccioWazlib (:**_** and Casey from dreamfightdo and we decided to do a collab. **_**Bear with us on updating because we have our own stories too. (: **_**hope you like the story! **_**Or don't, we're not picky…LOVE US!**_

**Disclaimer: We're not Dan Schneider, nor will we ever be. We're not even guys!**

The group sat in Mrs. Yonders Theater History class. She was telling the class about theater superstitions,

"It's said, that if a theater is more than a few decades old that it should be closed one day a week so the ghosts can put on their plays."

Some of the people scoffed at the idea, but it grab Jade's attention.

"Typically, it's closed Mondays. Also, a single light is normally kept on stage at all times, giving theatrical ghosts enough light to see while warding off other ghosts, as well as to make sure no one falls in the orchestra pit." Mrs. Yonders continued, before the bell cut her off. "I'd like a two page paper on theatric ghosts on my desk by Monday, enjoy your weekend."

"That isn't true at all," Tori said, confidence ringing in her voice.

"You'd think so, don't you, Vega?" Jade taunted wearing her signature smirk, pierced eyebrow raised.

"No, I don't. Of course you do," Tori retorted.

"Well, that's because I know the story and you don't," Jade said, turning her back to the group. Cat jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Yay, I love stories!"

"Let's hear the story, Jade." Tori said, crossing her arms over chest.

"You want to hear a story that will scar you for life? Find by me."

` They made their way to their usual table, lunches in hand. Beck ran his hand through his hair, bracing himself for what might come out of his girlfriend's mouth.

"Eliza is the ghost of Hollywood Arts," Jade Began," She was the all-around perfect student; a singer, dancer, actor, artist, and writer. She was so loved by everyone that they were going to have her open the black box theater.

Eliza went into the black box early the morning of the grand opening. It was supposed to be finished. It wasn't. The catwalk wasn't fastened to the wall, so when Eliza bumped into it, it all came toppling down on top of her.

A couple of students heard the crash and ran into the theater to see what happened. By the time they got to Eliza, it was too late. Her last words were

"I'll kill the next person that tries to take my place." The table was silent staring at Jade until Tori broke the silence.

"Oh, please. You just made that up to scare me."

"Actually…" Robbie dragged on, fumbling with his PearPad before turning it to the group," There is a rumor about it on ."

"Ha, if you guys are so obsessed with it, spend the night. I bet Robbie will chicken out." Rex said from his place on the table.

"I'm up for it." Jade said looking at the others at the table.

Andre shrugged, and continued eating his burrito," I'm down if ya'll are going."

"Guys, I don't know. Wouldn't we get in trouble for trespassing?" Tori tried to make an excuse, nervously.

"Tori! Your dad is a police man! He wouldn't let us get put in jai-" Cat tried, but Tori interrupted "CAT!"

"What-y?" Cat asked with a slight pout. "I-ugh. Nothing." Tori grumbled.

"See Tori? Even if we do get caught we won't go to jail. Don't be a chicken." Jade said satisfied with Cat's point.

"Jade," Beck tried, but was silenced when she glared at him.

"Don't be babies, let's just do it. Unless you're all scared." Jade smirked.

Jade gave a satisfied smile." Great, meet here at sundown."

_**We'd love it if you'd review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! **_**Here's chapter 2**_**. Sorry if these are a little short, Dance Moms came on.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Victorious. The only way we could is if the Bade people carried through with the plan to glare at Dan…**

Beck sat in utter silence for five minutes on the way to school.

"Beck?" Jade inquired as she played with the scissors in her hand.

"Yeah?" He asked.

""You seem too quiet, so quiet it's annoying." Jade said, snapping the blades back and forth. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, this just seems like a bad idea; spending the night in the school and everything. What if something bad happens?" Beck said removing a hand from the wheel to run his fingers through his hair.

"Nothing is going to happen," Jade said rolling her eyes.

"Well we don't know that for sure," he said, aggravation in his voice." What if something happens to you," he said letting his voice fade out.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." She gave her rare genuine smile. "Don't be so worried, I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I know. Just say you'll stick close by? To put my mind at ease?"

"Just for you." Jade agreed, taking his hand as they pulled onto the street the school was on.

The others stood anxiously waiting for Beck and Jade. Cat was the only one with a trace of happiness on her face.

"We're at school! AT NIGHT. This is so exciting! I love excitement!" Cat giggled as she jumped up and down. "LOOK! That's Beck's car. Hiiiii Beck's car!"

Beck and Jade got out of the car meeting the others. "So, you guys didn't chicken out?" Jade asked sarcastically, a smirk spreading across her face.

"No." Tori glared at her. "We all came out on a Friday night, mind you, so we could prove this superstition is just that! A superstition!" Her arms had been giving random gestures.

"Heehee, you look like a chicken." Cat laughed. "OH!" She gasped. "That reminds me of this one time, when my brother-"

"Cat, we don't have time to hear about your brother," Tori said.

"Or care." Jade added her eyes dropping back down to her scissors.

"Phooey." Cat pouted, and Andre patted her shoulder comfortable.

"Let's get inside before we get caught, yeah?" Beck suggested, taking Jade's hand.

The group walked into the silent halls of the school, their footsteps echoing of the the colorful walls of the dimly lit hallways. Cat started rolling around on the ground, and everyone stopped to look at her.

"Whaty? I'm Agent Valentine... Cat Valentine." She pretended her fingers were a gun. "These are like those Jane blonde movies!" She said excitedly.

There was a pop, causing Robbie to let out a shriek.

"Baby." Jade rolled her eyes.

"It's just the building settling," Beck said.

"Oh Robbie! You scream like a girl!" Cat laughed her scratchy Kermit laugh.

"I don't!" Robbie shouted sending his voice echoing down the hallway. The group had never been in the school when it was this quiet.

"Ha." Rex blurted out of nowhere.

"Well," Jade started," who wants to go exploring." Everyone looked at her wide eyed.

"What," she asked irritated," Did you think the ghost was going to come to us?"

"I think, we should find the room we're going to stay in, before we go exploring." Andre spoke up, awkwardly handling his bag.

"Let's just use Sikowitz's room," Tori suggested.

"We can't," Beck said," He locks the door after he leaves."

Everyone walked down the hall a little further. "The student lounge should be open." Robbie spoke up.

"What was that?" Tori jumped, grabbing onto Jade.

"Let go of me!" Jade snarled, shaking Tori off her arm.

"I'm not sure," Beck said taking a half step towards Jade.

"Well are we just going to stand here, or are we going to go see?" Jade asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oooh!" Cat gasped. "An adventure!" She ran out of the room, waiting a few seconds before running back in. "Well what are you all waiting for? Let's go!" She ran back out, her arms in the 'Superman' position, making a 'swoosh' noise as she left.

"That girl is crazy," Andre said to no one in particular.

The group agreed with a nod, before following the crazy redhead.

When they got into the hallway they saw Cat standing in the coner, once again using her finger as gun, pretending to be Jane Blonde again.

"Captain, Agent Valentine speaking." She spoke into her shoulder. "The noise seems to be coming from over there." She pointed with her finger, oblivious to the fact that if the walkie talkie was real, they wouldn't be able to see. Jade was the first to make her way in the direction of the noise Beck trailing close behind his seemingly fearless girlfriend.

The source of the noise was coming from an abandoned locker. Jade reached for the handle, But Beck beat her to it. He rested his hand on the handle, hesitating to open it. Jade grabbed his arm, and yanked it open... it was completely empty.

**Reviews for Cat Blonde? If not, for the sake of wanting to what happens. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next one, sorry for the long wait!**

**We apologize, we've been busy.**

**Disclaimer: If we owned Victorious, there would be a lot more Liz Gillies. But we don't. -_-**

"It's empty." Jade said with an eye roll, slamming it disappointingly.

"But that doesn't make sense," Tori starts. " The noise was coming from in there!"

"Maybe it's the ghostie." Cat said, playing with a piece of her hair. "What if, it's playing HIDE AND SEEK! I love games!"

Jade rolls her eyes. "Cat ghost don't play-" Jade was quickly interupted by the locker roughly swinging open.

Beck pulled Jade back, as they watched the door swing back and forth, it slamming closed then opening banging against the other lockers.

The door slowly came to a hault still remaining open a crack. "What was that?" Tori asked, clinging to Andre's sleeve.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Andre patted her hand reassuringly. "Whatever it was, I don't want to stick around to find out what it was."

The others nod in agreement and start to walk back to the lounge. Jade stands her ground, her hands on her hips."So you guys are gonna chicken out just because of a stupid locker door?"

Beck pulled on her arm. "Jade, it's just a locker. Let's go back to the lounge."

Jade glared at him and wrenched out of his grasp. "Jade-" he tried, but was stopped when a frost bitting wind blew around them.

Cat inched closer to Robbie, the chill making goosebumps go up her arms. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Robbie said, standing as close to Cat as he could.

"There's a light down there," Beck said pointing to the dance room. The group slowly made their way to the room and silently walked into the dead silent room. Jade saw a reflection out of the coner of her eye but brushed it off as nothing because of all the people in the room. There was nothing but silence in the room they had clearly been lead to. Out of nowhere the mirrior shatters. Cat lets out a piercing scream of fear and Tori puts herself behind Andre. Beck yanks Jade behind him as an unknown source of laughter erupts out of nowhere making the room feel heavy.

The laughter slowly faded out, leaving the group stock still in shock. Beck turned around to face Jade. "Are you okay?" He asks, studying his girlfriend for injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jade replies plucking a small shard of glass out of her forearm.

Tori broke the silence. "What was that?"

"I have no idea." Andre said.

"I think we should leave guys." Robbie said, fidgeting with his glasses.

"So just because a few weird things happen, you all want to leave?" Jade rolled her eyes, applying pressure to the small cut to stop the bleeding.

"Jade, this is starting to get out of hand. I'm mean, you're bleeding and based off the movies you've made me watch that's the low end of the spectrum for this ghost." Beck said. "You promised me, nothing would happen to you." He talked low, trying to make it so only she could hear.

"I know, Beck, but it's no worse than a paper cut." Jade whispered back, softening her tone.

"What if something worse happens?" Beck asked, pulling her into a close embrace. "I can't risk you getting hurt babe."

"Sap." she said. He looked at her, his eyes stern. She sighed. " I promise, if it gets too crazy we can leave." He was completely pleased with the deal, but he knew that was the best he would get from her so he kissed her forehead in a response.

"I don't think it's safe here." Tori spoke up, fiddling nervously with her shirt hem.

"Obviously." Jade said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe we should go back to the lounge?" Andre suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait," Robbie said." Where's Cat?"

All their heads turned, looking for the small redhead, but she was nowhere in the room. "Cat?" Jade called out, looking out from the doorway, there was no answer.

"We need to find her." Robbie said, panic in his tone.

All the teens ran out into the hallway, shouting Cat's name, but only silence met their calls.

"Hey, Tori!"

Tori shrieked and spun around on her heel. The little red head, Cat stood holding a picture in her hand. "Look, it's your dad." She said happily handing over the photo.

Her dad couldn't have been more than 15 in the picture. "Wow. Where did this come from?" Tori asked her, turning the frame over in her hands a few times.

"I found it near the abandon locker." She said.

"Tori, I didn't think your dad went to school here." Beck said.

"He didn't. "She replied mystified, with the photo in her hands.

She opened the back of the frame up, and the picture on the back was dated 1954. "My dad wasn't even born." Tori looked confused at everyone.

"Let me see that." Jade said taking the photo out of Tori's hands. "Oh my God, Beck look at the name!" Jade yelped out in shock.

"Theodore Vega?" He read out loud." Isn't that the son of the guy that designed Hollywood Arts?" Jade nodded, handing him the picture.

"So, my great grandpa designed Hollywood Arts?" Tori asked, trying to get a look at the picture.

"Yeah, he did." Beck said, handing the picture back to Tori.

"My great grandpa looks like a raisin." Cat blinked innocently.

Everyone stared at her for a minute. "How did you find this by the locker Cat? It was empty last time we were over there," Jade pointed out, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"When we were all walking back to the dance room, I forgot I left my fake gun... but when I got there, I remembered it was just my fingers." Cat rambled. "Then, I looked up, and the picture was just sitting there."

The others shared confused glances. The laughter returned and Beck grabbed Jade's arm pulling her to him.

Cat started laughing too, and everyone looked at her, so she stopped. "Whaty? I thought we're supposed to laugh?"

Tori's locker flashed on creating a dim glow in the hallway before all the bulbs blew out plunging the hallway back into darkness. A pair of scissors off Jade's locker were flung past the group, getting stuck in Beck's locker door.

"Dang it! Those were my favorite ones on my locker." Jade mumbled as Beck pulled her down to the ground.

"I don't think now's the time to be worrying about that." Beck whispered to her. An erie, uncomfortable silence filled the hallway only to be interupted by the sound of an aucostic piano being played in the Blackbox down the hall. The melody of Moonlight Sonata filled the hallway, mesmerizing the group.

"I think it's time to go." Beck pulled Jade up from the ground slowly.

"Don't you want to know who's playing that?" Jade asked completely hypnotized like a sailor hearing the song of a siren.

"We're the only ones here." Beck pulled her towards the door. "You promised."

"Ok, fine." Jade reluctantly agreed allowing Beck to pull her toward the door. Beck pushed on the door but it refused to budge. "What the heck?" Beck said under his breath. The song continued to play down the hall.

Jade pushed him aside, and kicked the door, only to cripple over. "Dude, these are steel toed boots." She grimaced as the pain shot through her foot.

"Maybe we should try another door." Tori suggested.

Everyone started running for another exit, and Beck helped Jade limp.

When they got to the exit they could still faintly hear the piano peice playing. Andre put all his weight up against the door in an attempt to open it. It still refused to open. Robbie, Tori, and Cat all try to open the door as well and it still wouldn't open. The last few notes of the song hung in the air before the hallway dropped into silence once again.

"Let's get back to the lounge before something bad happens." Andre suggested. Jade tried to move, but she took one step and almost plummeted to the floor. Beck helped her back up, and took her to the lounge. When they got there, they discovered her foot had bruise-like letters on it, for a few seconds before they disappeared completely.

"What did they say? Did you see?" Tori asked.

"No." Beck said. He looked at Jade whose face was paler than usual. "What's the matter?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It said 'don't bother'." she breathed out, her voice quiet.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Tori started to panic.

"Bad idea or not." Beck said, looking over Jade's foot once more finding no trace of the letters. "Looks like we're staying."

**Review pweeeeeeease! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Our longest chapter yet!**_** Sorry for the wait, busy lives. **_**There won't be any updates for a solid week because I'm going to be on vacation**_**. But cheer up, because we have a lengthy chapter in store for you! **_**With plenty of paranormal activity! **_**Go grab a teddy bear, and let's get started.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Casey, are we Dan Schneider?**_ **No Carly, I don't believe we are.**_** Do we work for Nickelodeon? **_**No, last time I checked babysitting was my employment.** _**Same with me. Now, tell me: Do we own Victorious, in any way, shape or form? **_**Not at all.** _**Then there is your answer audience, We do not own Victorious. **_

It had been quiet for nearly twenty minutes. Tori had been looking at the picture nonstop since they had reentered the room.

Beck continued to fuss over Jade, and she slapped his hand. "Beck, I told you, I'm fine."

"Better safe than sorry." Beck said studying her foot again.

"Beck, you're making a scene." She growled, with a glare. "Stop." Beck let out a heavy sigh before handing her the boot in submission. She grabbed the boot out of his hand and shoved her foot into it.

"One time, I tried to take a picture of my brother... He ate it." Cat said, from her seat on the orange couch. They all fell silent for a minute. Tori gasped and everyone looked at her. Her eyes were locked on the glass window. They followed her gaze to see writing on the window that read 'theater'.

"That couldn't be the same window..?" Beck asked no one in particular.

"How does a picture change?" Robbie asked the group.

"They do in Harry Potter!" Cat screamed happily. "Maybe it's from Hogwarts." The red head looked at the group innocently. "Cat," Jade started mesmerized by the photo," but Harry Potter is jsut a story."

Cat just giggled. "You're a silly muggle Jade; of course you'd think that.

Jade rolled her eyes at the dizity red head and turned back to the photo. "I think we're supposed to go to the theater." The others looked at her, "That's what they do in the movies!" She defended.

"This isn't a movie Jade! This is real life!" Tori panicked, dropping onto the couch.

"Thank you, Tori, I didn't know this." Jade said sarcastically. "Chances are, we're not going to get out of here unless we start taking a couple risks."

"I knew it was a bad idea to do this." Tori groaned from her spot. "Come on Tori, it might not be that bad." Andre encouraged standing up from the couch.

"Why don't we try to call for help?" Robbie commented. "Wuss." Rex spoke up.

"No, Robbie's right." Beck commented.

They all pulled out their cell phones. "Mines dead." Jade said smacking it. "So is mine." Tori added. "I just charged it this afternoon!"

"Mine works!" Robbie said happily. "But no signal."

They all groaned in frustration finding their phones dead or without signal. "I told you not to get F-Mobile." Andre groaned.

"Déjà vu." Jade said.

"Let's just figure out how to get out of here." Beck suggested, pushing his phone back into his pocket.

"We already know all the doors are locked, we may as well listen to the ghost!" Jade said frustrated.

"If anything happens, we're coming right back here." Beck clarified, because taking Jade's hand.

The others nodded and they made their way down the empty hallway. When they got to the blackbox Beck gently pulled the door open and let the others in never once letting go of Jade's hand. They stood in the quiet theater and waited. "I bet you want to know why you're here." A female voice spoke.

The others looked at each other in hopes it would be someone in the group. When they came to the conclusion it wasn't Beck squeezed Jade's hand harder while Cat clung onto Robbie and Tori onto Andre.

Jade took a step forward, bringing Beck with her. "Well, come on. Don't be shy; shed some light on the current predicament."

The voice laughed. "You're quite the egger one, aren't you?" They cooed. "Well, you see, I don't get visitors often enough so I wouldn't want to just give it away. In fact I'm going to help you figure it out for your selves." The voice said like they had just made up a new playground game.

"I want to go home." Cat whimpered, burying her face in Robbie's shoulder.

"Well," the voice started," if you win my game you can. That is, if you live." Beck stepped in front of Jade. "And if we don't play?" He asked.

There was a few seconds of silence before a loud creak. "Beck!" Jade yelled dragging him to the ground as part of the catwalk whizzed over their heads. "Point taken." Beck said to the voice of the ghost.

Jade helped him up when the coast was clear, tugging him closer. "Why are you doing this exactly?" Andre asked.

There was complete silence when a piece of paper fell into Tori's hands. "What does it say?" Beck asked. "Since this is your first clue, I'll go easy on you. Your destination should be the darkest and pointiest place in the hallway." Tori told the others.

"There's no dark, sharp corner in the hallway." Cat frowned. "Cat, I think it's a meatphor." Jade suggested.

"Metaphors are in space Jadey." Cat said with a laugh. "That's a meteor, Cat." Robbie corrected, patting her hand awkwardly.

"Wait, Jade your locker is black and covered in scissors!" Tori shouted. "Really I had no-" Jade stopped midway through her sentance realizing where Tori was going with this. "The darkest and pointiest place in the hallway!" Jade concluded.

"What does your locker have to do with any of this?" Beck asked, before everyone started to run off. "I don't know, maybe it was her locker?" Jade suggested questioningly.

Beck shrugged and followed as everyone took off, flying out of the room, towards Jade's locker.

When they got to the locker they could see no difference. Jade opened the locker door and a pile of scripts tumbled out landing all over the floor.

"These aren't yours, are they?" Beck asked, and he bent over to pick them up. "No." Jade said picking one up. Her jaw dropped.

"Guys, these are plays Eliza wrote." Jade said showing the others her name placed in the center of one of the scripts. "How did they get in your locker though?" Beck asked studying the front of another script.

"I don't know." Jade said her eyes grazing through the pages.

Beck picked up another piece of paper which he suspected to be another clue. When he unfolded it he saw the word 'writer' scratched across the paper in dark red ink to resemble blood.

"That doesn't look like a good sign." Tori squeaked, while peaking over his shoulder.

"Well she could be talking about herself," Andre suggested. "Or one of us." Tori stated nervously.

Jade kept shuffling through the papers looking for anything that might be of use.

She found music sheets, plays, monologues, and songs. She finally found another sheet of paper which was a letter. Beck looked over to see what it was. "Read it." He urged.

"Dear Elizabeth Walters, We are pleased to inform you that you have been one of the few people to attend Hollywood Arts High School. We have chosen you on account of your talent in acting, singing, dancing, and art specifically. We hope to see you in our Hallways soon. Sincerely, Miss Evelyn Ikner." Jade finished reading the acceptance letter and the others remained silent.

"We already knew she was a student here." Tori huffed.  
>"Really?" Jade rolled her eyes at Tori sarcastically. "Obviously this has to mean something."<p>

"Like what?" Tori asked.

"If I knew what do you think I would be on my hands and knees looking through fifty year old papers." Jade spat at Tori. Beck stepped in.

"Let's just keep looking, okay babe?"

"I think we should look in the principal's office." Tori suggested.

Jade rolled her eyes, and continued gathering up the papers. "These might be important."

"Hurry up!" Tori warily looked around, impatiently. Jade ignored her, but quickened her pace slightly, managing to get a paper cut, she watched as the blood dripped off her finger, and onto one of the pages, before disappearing completely.

The seven teenagers approached the principal's office with the door tightly closed. "Nice Vega. It's not even open." Jade said in aggravation. Just as they started to leave the door creaked open.

"Hmm." Tori said with a sassy smile. "What was that Jade?"

"Can it Vega." Jade hissed at her.

They walked into the dark room. Beck fumbled around for a light switch. He flipped it on, illuminating the dark room.

"What now?" Robbie asked. "Just start looking, I guess." Beck shrugged, and began to rifle through some papers.

The others followed his example going through books and binders until Jade went through one of the filing cabinets. She rested her hand on something hard and cold. She ran her fingers over the top of it and felt lettering on the objects surface. She pulled it out of the cabinet to reveal a plaque.

"Guys look at this." Jade pulled the plaque onto Helen's desk, and blew all the dust off. The gold metallic plaque glinted in the light of the office. Jade looked at the engraving. 'In loving memory of Elizabeth Walters'.

"Why wouldn't they hang this up," Tori asked the others.

Beck shrugged. "What reasons would make you not want to hang it up?"

"For self-image." Jade said. The rest looked at her confused. "Look, would you hang something advertising the fact a student died in your school?"

"I guess not." Andre agreed with a nod.

"Do you think if we hang this up, she'll let us leave?" Cat asked. "It's worth a shot." Tori answered, taking the plaque into the hallway.

Tori placed the plaque on the wall outside the Blackbox Theater. She stood back and waited. "Congratulations." The voice spoke up. "You just followed the plot of a horribly pathetic ghost movie. The only difference is that's only part of what I want."

**Review please and we apologize for our weirdness it's 1:30 in the morning here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**We're back!**_**Making your lives a mess with this story :D**_** I don't know about you Carly, but I think they're going to like this chapter. **_**Until the end..heh heh, SPOILER ALERT.**_** Read and enjoy! **_**Or breathe and hate, we won't judge...maybe.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I'M DAN SCHNEIDER.**_ **Carly, we talked about this! **_**But I'm Dan, I swear!**_** Carly...** _**I OWN VICTORIOUS I DO**_**. I apologize. I've told her not to impersonate TV show creators. We really don't own Victorious and neither of us is Dan Schneider **_**... She's right. I'm Carly. -_-**_

"What else do you want?" Tori asked angrily.

The ladder on the stage fell to the ground with a heavy thud. "Don't get snappy with me." Eliza commanded in a dark demeanor.

"How are we supposed to get information then?" Jade shouted angrily before Beck slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Do you not listen?" Eliza asked as a gust of wind blew through the theater. "You have to figure it out yourself! I gave you your clue and you found your second one."

"Waht arsh yov ven staking bout?" Jade mumbled underneath Beck's hand before biting it. "Ow!" Beck shouted yanking his hand back.

"Don't ever do that." She glared at her boyfriend. "Be lucky it was just a bite."

"I'm just trying to keep her from getting mad at us!" Beck protested. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes at him.

"So what's our next move?" Jade asked turning to the group.

"She said we found the next clue..." Tori thought at loud. "What if she means the plaque?" Robbie suggested.

"Our teeth are the next clue?" Cat asked, looking innocently at Robbie with wide eyes. "No, Cat, not plaque on your teeth. This plaque." Robbie explained, pointing his finger at the plaque newly hung on the wall.

"Oh." Cat blinking. "Why would a plaque help us? Are we gonna break through the wall?"

Everyone just stared at her silently. "Uh, no Cat. I think there's something on the plaque." Jade said. "We could be like CASPER!" She squealed. "Or Sherdock Colmes!"

Jade sighed and took the plague off the wall and began to inspect it. Beck walked over with Tori, to help inspect the plaque. "Do you see anything?" Tori asked looking over Jade's shoulder.

"No." Jade groaned tossing it to Beck, who missed it, and it fell to the floor, breaking apart. "Oh no," Tori moaned. "She's going to kill us!"

"Wait look." Beck said, while moving to top half off. Beck pulled out another picture of Eliza standing with the principle who was handing her a key.

"Where is that?" Tori asked. "What do you think the key goes to? Why do you think he was giving it to her?"

"Vega!" Jade growled. "What is this, twenty questions?"

"Well," Beck started, interrupting the impending argument. "I think this is the school, but I don't know what the key is for."

"Ugh, how is this supposed to help?" Tori whined stamping her foot. "Vega, it's a mystery not 'let's get given all the answers'!" Jade said with an eye roll.

"I just want to go home." Tori grumbled walking back over to the others.

"Let's call Scooby Doo!" Cat clapped. "He's great at mysteries!"

"Cat, Scooby Doo is a cartoon! This is real life." Jade snapped. "But, but, ghosts aren't real either." Cat's lip quivered.

Robbie put a comforting hand on Cat's shoulder. "Cat, it's ok. Scooby's probably busy anyway."

Beck ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "Okay, so let's get back on track."

"Look at the background." Jade said. "It's right outside the theater. I guess this whole Eliza thing isn't just a legend."

"So, what's our next move?" Andre speaks up. "I say we get out of here and look around in the hallway." Jade said walking up to the door. She pushed on it but it wouldn't budge. "Not again." Jade groaned.

Tori ran up and tried to push the door open too, but they were trapped. "Aw, Jam it!"

"Isn't there a air duct around here that we could use to get out?" Jade asked Beck. "Yeah." he said hesitantly. "It's not very big though, or safe."

"Better then starving to death." Jade grumbled. "Help me out; she pointed to the vent blocking the entrance to the air duct.

"Jade-" Beck tried. She turned to glare at him. He sighed and defeat and knit his fingers together so she could reach the grate. Jade pulled it off and let it fall to the ground, making the others jump. She climbed into the tiny space being engulfed into total darkness.

Beck chewed nervously on his lip. "Jade?"

"What?" Jade shouted to him while allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. "Are you okay?" He asked, craning his neck to see if he could see anything. "Can you see anything in there?"

"Unfortunately I left my night vision goggles at home so no." Jade said sarcastically. Beck could see her rolling her eyes at this point. "I'm fine!" She looked down the air duct again.

"OH, Jadey!" Cat called, climbing on top of Beck to reach the entrance. "Take my 'World's Brightest Keychain' from the Sky Store!" Beck's eye gave an involuntary twitch. "You'll be able to see the entire world!"

Jade reached for the keychain and turned it on. It was like night and day. That's when she caught a glimpse of another person but it was gone before she could get a good look at them.

"Uh." Jade hesitated. "Well, a possible person, but nothing but the air duct now."

Beck tensed. "Person? What do you mean person Jade?"

"Well, I could've sworn I saw someone staring at me, but when I looked there wasn't anything. My eyes were probably just playing tricks on me." Jade said, brushing it off. Beck only slightly relaxed. "Can you see an exit point?"

Jade shined the light down the air duct where she saw a vent." Yeah, I'll get out and open the door." Jade said, beginning to crawl army style through the duct.

"Okay, be careful, and don't rush." Beck calmly instructed.

Jade made her way until she was stopped dead in her tracks by the person again. This time she saw them better. It was in fact a girl who shared her bright blue eyes but had a dark chocolate brown hair that fell messily in her face. Her face was a sickly pale and it made her even scary when she shot Jade an evil smirk.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here, or are you going to keep up with the cryptic chiz?" Jade asked, slightly irritated.

"Well, you're the one that knows my last words. I think you can answer that yourself." With that, Eliza disappeared and Jade's eyes grew wide with shock. She was planning on killing one of them.

The others heard the creak and Beck was the first to respond. "Jade, are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, the thing just moved." Jade called out warily, she could hear the bolts creaking.

Jade began to inch her way across the loose peice. It groaned before giving out completely.

_**REVIEW OR I'LL EAT YOU.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HEYO, it's Carly : D **_**and Casey : )** **Here is another chapter which answer the cliffy.** _**GO GRAB SOME FRENCH FRIES.**_ _**And prepare yourself. **_**Warning: this chapter may be scary for some children and hobos. Reader discretion is advised.** _**Silly Casey. CHILDREN DON'T HAVE COMPUTERS.**_ **Oh, and neither do hobos...well then read away!**

**Disclaimer: Well let's see. If we were Dan Schneider, would Bade be broken up?** _**... nope?**_ **Would we be writing fanfiction?** _**Well, maybe?**_ **True, but wouldn't we be male?** _**Actually, there is no proof we aren't male, other than our word.**_ **Carly, this is a disclaimer not a 'let's state all the reasons we could be lying about the fact we aren't Dan Schneider'-aimer!** _**Alright, alright. Sorry.**_ **We aren't Dan Schneider and we don't own Victorious. Trust us.** _**She's telling the truth!**_

Jade's heart stopped as she felt the vent move from underneath her. She reached for the edge of the vent in front of her.

"Jade!" Beck yelled. "What's going on, what's happening?" Through clenched teeth she yelled back," The vent gave out!"

Beck's eyes widened. "I knew it wasn't safe." He took a deep breath. "Are you okay? I'm coming to get you." He pulled a table underneath the opening. Jade didn't protest.

He climbed up into the vent which was pitch black. "Jade?" He called out. "Over here, idiot. It's a vent not a labyrinth! Just go straight." Jade shouted back at him.

Beck ignored her insulting jab, and crawled slowly. He squinted his eyes, and made it to the edge with gave a jolt. "Woah." He struggled to balance. "Jade, give me your hand." He reached forward, making sure to keep one hand clamped carefully on the raw edge of the metal vent.

Jade cautiously stuck her hand out to Beck while squeezing the edge with her other hand even harder. Beck grabbed it and slowly pulled her up back into the vent trying not to move the other pieces. He gritted his teeth as the metal cut into his hand, but he continued until he pulled her to safety. He slowly pulled them back far from the loose area. He placed his hand on her cheek. "Are you alright?" He pressed his forehead into hers, staring into what would be her eyes, if he could see.

"Fine." She replied shakily through a sigh. They kept that position until Andre yelled up to them. "Are you guys ok?" Beck moved his head slightly to yell back," Yeah, we'll be down in a minute."

Beck held onto her tightly, giving her a tight hug. "You're okay, you're okay." He whispered into her ear, while she calmed down. "So, should we go back the way we came, or try to get to the other side?"

"Well the doors locked." Jade stated. Beck let out a small sigh understanding what she was implying. "Let's keep going then. But I'm going first." He made a point in telling her, before crawling forward carefully. When Beck came to the opening he could see the other side. He saw the opening was about half their length. They could get across, but it would be risky.

"Okay, I'm going to jump it." He told her. "You stay here until I give you the okay... got it?" Jade nodded her head. "Be careful." She demanded. He kissed her on the forehead and moved to the edge of the vent. Beck poised himself on the edge, looking something like a bird on a telephone line. He pushed off the edge like a leopard going after prey, and hit the other side with an 'oof'. He stretched his arms out, after testing the metal, making sure it was secure. "Okay Jade, jump. I'm going to catch you."

Jade moved her way to the edge, careful not to move the vent. She balanced on the edge and glanced up at Beck who egged her on. She pushed off the edge and Beck grabbed her and pulled her into him.

"Gotcha." He reassured her, and pulled her up. "All good?" He waited for her nod of approval, and then he helped her along. "Here's our exit." He undid the latch, and dropped down, holding his arms out for her. She jumped down and they let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. "We should let the others out now." Beck said moving towards the theater door. He pulled on the handle, and it just popped open. "You're kidding."

"I swear that think was locked." Jade said jiggling the handle to find it unlocked. "Oh, good. You guys are ok." Tori said making her way into the hallway followed by Andre, Robbie, and Cat.

Beck nodded, running a hand through his hair. Cat gasped. "Beck! We match!" She giggled.

"What?" He asked, confused as to what she was talking about. Jade cocked an eyebrow looking at Beck, seeing he had red in his hair. "You're bleeding." She said, grabbing his hand. "I am?" He looked at his hand where had a deep gash that stretched along his entire palm. It was from clinging to the edge of the air vent. Jade nodded applying pressure. "Let's go find a bandage."

The group walked back to the lounge where Jade dug through a bag and found a bandage. She wrapped the bandage around his hand pressing her forehead against his.

"Are you alright, Beck?" She whispered, closing her eyes. "I'm fine, are you?" He asked bringing her chin up so her eyes would meet his. "I'm not the one bleeding. I'm fine." She told her, opening her eyes to look at him. She closed the space, and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said savoring the three words he loved to hear.

"You better." Jade gave him one of her special smiles, and he hugged her tightly.

"Not to interrupt...But what's our next move?" Tori asked awkwardly, fumbling with her fingers. Jade shot her a glare, angry she had interrupted their moment.

"Well," Beck started placing a warning hand on Jade's shoulder. "We should go back to where the clue was leading us."

Jade crossed her arms, running her tongue over her teeth, a habit that she had. She leaned her head on Beck's shoulder.

"So the hallway outside the theater?" Tori asked. "It's the best lead we have." Robbie shrugged.

"Ok." Tori agreed reluctantly. The group walked down the hallway back to the theater. Jade's hand with intertwined with Beck's good one.

When they reached the spot, it was empty, no clue what's so ever. "Yeah! Let's go down to the hallway outside the theater. Good call Vega." Jade spat. Tori looked at her dumbfounded, "Beck suggested it!"

Jade glared at her. "Oh, look at me! Blaming my mistakes on others!" Jade mocked her in her 'Tori voice'. "I don't talk like that! And he did, I just added on to it." She retorted.

"Next time keep your mouth shut, rather than wasting all of our time." Jade groaned. Tori rolled her eyes but initally gave in. "What's in the lock?" Robbie asked.

The others followed Robbie's gaze which was on the key now in the lock of the theater doors. Jade pulled it out and spun it in her hands a couple times. "I think this is Eliza's key." She said without glancing up. "That it is." Eliza's voice replied, ringing through the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, we're back!**_**With muffins.**_**But if you don't review, you can't have any.** _**Psh, you can't have any either way, they're MINE.**_ **Carly- you know what, not even gonna try. A new chapter for all of you faithful readers!** _**Heh, my muffins! Enjoy~or don't. Just kidding though, seriously read it.**_

**Disclaimer:** _**Casey, can I be Dan today?**_ **You want to be a troll who millions of people hate at the moment?** _**... They wouldn't hate me if I got Bade back together... I COULD GET BADE BACK TOGETHER!**_ **Carly, we have had this conversation before. I want them back together too, but we are not nor can we ever be Dan.** _**Pleeeeeeeeeeeease? Just for today?**_ **No!** _**If not today, how about tomorrow?**_ **This is not blackberries. I'm ending this. We aren't Dan Schnider at all. Not even pretending**_**.**__**Ugh, I have to follow what she says. BUT YOU STILL GET NO MUFFINS!**_

"How did it get here?" Tori whispered to herself. "I put it there." Eliza replied with a great amount of pride. "You can do that?" Cat asked in a small voice. "Of course I can! Didn't Jade tell you she even got to see me?" Eliza asked with a fake sense of sweetness.

Everyone looked at Jade, and she rolled her eyes uncomfortably under everyone's stares. "JADE!" Tori whispered-yelled at her, angrily. "What?" Jade snapped back.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tori asked her. Jade glared back. "I was too busy trying to stop Beck from bleeding to death." She was over-exaggerating, but she was trying to make a point.

"Jade," Beck whispered to her," You should've told us!" Jade whipped her head back to him, pressing her finger carefully into the bandage, making Beck grimace in pain. "What was that, boyfriend?

Beck sighed unhappily. "I hate to break up this little moment, but night doesn't last forever and you've only found two clues." Eliza said impatiently. Jade glared back at the voice, cursing under her breath.

Cat glanced around the room, a small smile on her face, eyebrows pulled together. "Well, would you give us a clue then... Please?"

"Aw, well since you said please." A glimmer of hope flashed across the groups faces. "No! I've been much too lenient already!" Eliza shouted at them her voice echoing down the halls.

"But please is the magic word! It does magic, that's how it always works!" Cat pouted. "Well, sweetie, magic is in fairy tales and this is far from a fairy tale." Eliza told Cat as if she was in kindergarten.

"But, ghosts are in fairy tales. So, isn't this...?" Cat tried, but it was useless. Eliza sighed obviously annoyed, sounding similar to Jade. "Good luck. I may not try to kill any of you this time." Eliza said with a laugh, leaving the hallway silent.

"Oh phooey. I scared her off!" Cat turned around, her red hair flipping up into the air.

"Sure you did, Cat." Jade compiled moving toward the theater door. Cat nodded in agreement, before bouncing after her.

"Are you going to put the key in?" Tori asked Jade, looking from the key, to the girl's face. "No, I figured I'd just hold it and put my finger in the lock instead." Jade said sarcastically. Tori rolled her eyes as Jade pushed the key into the lock.

Beck stepped forward, keeping his injured hand out of anyone's reach. "Is it going to open, or is it another trick?"

Jade turned slightly to glare at him out of the corner of her eye. "How will I know if none of you let me turn the key?" Beck held his hands up in defense. "Turn the thing then."

She turned the skeleton key and heard a loud click, she turned the door knob and pulled the door open. She let out a sharp gasp at what she saw. "What?" Beck asked peeking over her shoulder. There was one light glaring down onto the stage. As well as the chairs that were once stacked were now set up in perfect rows. The catwalk that had fallen was placed back so that you would never know it moved.

"Looks like its set up for a show." Andre started, looking around. "Yeah, but who set it up?" Tori asked grabbing onto Andre's sleeve.

"Gosh, are you guys stupid or something?" Jade said exasperatedly. "Who else would have set it up?" Robbie searched for Cat's hand which she willingly gave to him.

"Jade, she's a theatrical ghost." Beck said. Who else would set up a theater, Beck?" Jade asked him, putting her hands on the back of a chair.

"No, remember to be theatrical ghost she has to have a connection to the theater! We already know she died here but now we know that this place is why she's still here." Beck concluded.

"Thanks Sherlock, I'm sure we all knew that though." She looked around the room, at everyone's lost faces. "Or not, because they're all idiots." She mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, a smart one." Eliza said as sarcastically as Jade. But it was different this time. It wasn't filling the air around them; it was coming from one location. Eliza glided out from behind the curtain.

"You all are here just in time for my show. Take a seat." Eliza said gesturing towards the chairs. Without control the group took their seats in the theater and Eliza smiled to herself.

"It's funny really, how quick someone's life can end. One minute you're on top of the world. Perfect school, perfect grades, great opportunities, perfect everything. Then it gets ripped away in two seconds!" Eliza basically growled.

She cleared her throat and continued. "The worst part about dying is you're memory doesn't last. Everyone who knew you dies and you die with them. That's when stories like the one your little friend here told you." Eliza hissed pointing at Jade. "The worst part about it, is in that story, they leave out a big part of the story." She paused for a minute to study the group's faces. "They left out who I'm going to kill. I can guarantee you; they're in this room, but not for long." She chuckled to herself. "I'm starting to sound like an old play or story, aren't I? No matter, I have to go. It takes a lot for me to do this. I guess you could ask Jade if you wanted to know more about me." Eliza said with a smirk before disappearing completely.

"Jade, what is she talking about?" Tori asked her, turning to face the black, and green haired girl. "Is there something you left out?" Tori spoke through her teeth, obviously upset. The others looked at Jade who had her glare fixed firmly on the stage. Beck moved from the chair he was in and slid next to her. "Jade, you need to tell us what happened." She ignored him. "Jade." He tried again to no avail. "Jade!" He shouted grabbing her shoulders to force to look at him. "Tell us what happened. Everything."

Jade took in a deep breathe holding it for a few seconds before letting it out. "She told me that the story was true. Every last word. Even the part about killing someone for revenge, but she didn't tell m who." Jade said refusing to look Beck in the eye even though she could feel his worried gaze on her.

"Do you think she meant you?" Beck asked her.

Jade stayed quiet, for a minute before answering," Maybe."

**Review, but won't get a muffin! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys!**_ **We are back after Carly spent days on the verge of death!** _**I've been sick for two weeks, sorry everyone!**_ **We can only blame Canada.** _**What's Canada have to do with it?**_ **I don't know, but everything is Canada's fault. Sorry Canadian people!** _**That is an untrue assumption about Canada, I DON'T BLAME YOU, YOU FABULOUS COUNTRY! (Jade is obviously rubbing off on Casey...)**_ **Yes, yes she is**_**.**__**Anyway, we're back, and we're here to burn down your villages with our ghostie stories!**_ **And feels!**__**Lots of Bade feels!** _**Go grab some tissues, this is a heart jerker!**_ **I almost cried writing it!** _**This is long... so go read the story!**_

**Disclaimer:** **Carly, are we Dan?** _**... Can I be Dan today?**_** I have to stop asking you this question. No, you may not.** _**Then no... We're not Dan. ):**_** Is that good or do you want more?**_** Can I own Victorious?**_ **No, you can't.** _**But I almost DIED!**_ **... well talk to Dan! I don't own the show! **_**Hmph. Fine... Let's get on with the story, even if we don't own the characters.**_

Beck's eyes widened and he moved closer to Jade. "Why didn't you tell me?" He pulled her into his arms in a feeble attempt to protect her. "Because," Jade said laying her head on his chest," I didn't want you to worry."

"Well it's too late for that." He rested his head on top of her head, and sighed. "I'm not going to let anything else happen to you. If Eliza is going to hurt you, she's going to have to go through me first." She let herself melt deeper into his embrace.

"Thank you." She sighed into his shirt. "Oh, no calling me a sap?" He smiled, in a joking manner. "I love you."

"I love you too, you sap." She said glancing up with him with a proud smirk. "There's the Jade I know and love!" He pressed a kiss to her lips, being careful not to let it linger, otherwise they'd be kissing all night.

Andre awkwardly cleared his throat. "We kind of have to get out of here." He stated earning a glare from Jade. Jade rolled her eyes, and Beck gave her one last squeeze before he let her step out of his embrace. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

"How do we get out of here though? We're supposed to solve the mystery." Tori proposed. "What mystery?" Jade groaned, "We already know how she died!"

"But we need to get out of here, before someone gets hurt." Tori told Jade, obviously referring to her.

"I don't want Jadey to get hurt." Cat pouted. Jade glared at Tori. "I'm not going to get hurt Cat, don't worry." Jade comforted the small redhead. Cat rushed forward, and hugged Jade, pressing her face into her shoulder. "Agent Valentine will protect you." She gave a small smile as she pulled out of the hug, slightly afraid of Jade lashing out at her for touching her without permission. Jade gave Cat a half smile and patted her shoulder in reassurance.

"Okay, so how are we going to get out of here?" Tori asked awkwardly. She didn't want to comfort Jade, because she knew she would get her head bitten off. "I guess we need to find another clue." Beck said running a hand through his hair.

"But how?" Tori whined, she was interrupted by Cat laughing, and climbing the latter up to the catwalk.

Jade sighed. "Cat, we've been over this! The catwalk is not-" Cat interrupted Jade with a long shushing noise. She started to use her fingers as a gun again until she stopped and squealed. "Cat, what's the matter?" Robbie asked, already grasping the bars of the ladder. "Somebody's drawing in blood." Cat said scrunching up her nose. The others looked at each other before making the accent up to the catwalk. When they got to the spot where Cat stood. They saw the small pool of blood with the letters spelling out 'connect the dots'.

"We're going to play connect the dots?" Cat asked. "I love games!"

Tori sighed. "Cat we're not-" Jade clapped a hand over Tori's mouth. "Yeah, Cat. We're going to play it with the clues we found." Jade said in mock excitement.

"Yay!" Cat jumped up and down excitedly on the catwalk. "How do we play?"

"We need to figure out how all the clues fit together to stop Eliza." Jade said. "We should go back to the lounge. We left a lot of the clues in there." Robbie said standing up from his crouched position.

Cat climbed down from the catwalk, and they all went into the hallway, when the piano music started to play again. Moonlight Sonata floated around them again filling the hallway with its haunting sound. "Don't you know how to play anything else?" Jade mumbled under her breath.

The group entered the lounge, and Beck pushed an orange chair in front of the door. "Reassurance that we don't get locked in again." He said with a smile. The others let out weak smiles or laughs as they gathered the other clues and sat them in a circle on the floor.

Moonlight Sonata continued to play outside the room as they all gathered in a circle around the clues.

"Okay, so let's see... We have the picture frame and the plaque... what else?" Andre asked, looked around.

"The old script pages!" Tori added. "And the key." Jade added tossing it into the middle.

"Maybe she wants us to put on a play?" Cat said, playing with her cherry colored hair.

Everyone rolled their eyes except Tori. "Cat, that's almost right! What do all the clues have in common?" She asked glancing at the others who stared at her blankly. "They all involve the theater. Whatever Eliza wants us to know is about the theater not what happened in it!" Tori said.

Cat frowned. "But what else is related to the theater, other than plays?" She plopped onto the couch, and laid her head on the back of the couch. "Phooey."

"Wait, Jade, Eliza said that how she died was true, right?" Jade looked at the Latina confused. "Yeah, but why does that matter?"

"I'm not following." Andre said confused. "Think. She died because the theater wasn't built right!" Tori said rising her arms above her head in triumph.

"Why didn't they just call Bob the builder?" Cat piped up. "They can fix anything!"

"Because, he wasn't alive yet, Cat." Jade said trying to be patient. "Poo." Cat pouted.

"Well then why would she want to kill Jade?" Beck asked bringing the conversation back on point. "Yeah, it doesn't make any sense." Robbie interjected.

"Who wouldn't want to kill the witch?" Rex blurted out. "REX!" Robbie chastised.

Beck shot both Rex and Robbie a bone chilling glare slinging an arm over Jade's shoulder. Robbie swallowed uncomfortably. "Sorry Beck."

Beck rolled his eyes at Robbie and turned back to Tori. "How does that work though? Jade doesn't have any connection with the theater other than preforming in it."

Tori shrugged. "I don't know, I came up with the wrongly built theater conclusion! You come up with something."

"How about this?" Jade piped in handing Beck the photo of Tori's great grandfather. "He's in the Black Box in this picture... what if he was the one who built it?" Beck asked, looking at the photograph.

"Well that would mean I have a connection to the theater." Tori said, her voice slowing as she processed what was going on.

"Well, I have no idea then." Beck shrugged. "Do you have any family, related to the school, Jade?"

"No, but I think we just found our final clue." Jade said looking Tori over. "Care to explain?" Tori asked, starting to get a little spooked.

"Your great grandfather built the theater. That means that he didn't build it right or something and he killed Eliza. It also means she's not after me. She's after you." Jade said as the entire area around them fell into a dead silence.

**Review because after this, I know you want to yell at us.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi-hi, It's Carlaaaay.**_ **And Casey! We bring a tale of woe. We can't update for two weeks after this.** _**DUN DUN DUUUUN.**_ **We promise it's worth the wait though!** _**I'll share my muffins with you this time to make you feel better! -smiles sweetly-**_**Wow, she never shares her muffins. Take it and run**_**!**__**They'll need the muffins later, comfort food.**_ **SHHHHHH! Don't give it away!** _**I wasn't going to! Don't slap me!**_ **I won't! Now, all of you, take a muffin and read!** _**Enjoy, they're bade-berry (:**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Casey, can I- **_**No.** _**But I- **_**No.** _**Please, can I just for one day be-**_**Yes!** _**I can? **_**No.** _**Aw man!**_ **We don't own Victorious and we are NOT Dan.** _**But, if you would just let me for just one day I could-**_**No!** _**... carry on.**_

Tori gaped at Jade. "No that can't be. She was after you, it couldn't possibly be me."

"Well it's not like that many people like me. I'm sure she tried to kill me for the heck of it. I'm also sure it's you she wants to kill." Jade explained with an eye roll.

"Jade, don't say that." Beck said chastised. "Look, we're not going to let her hurt either of you."

Jade glared at him. "News flash, she's already hurt you, stupid." She said referring to his hand. Beck glanced at his hand and just shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He said flatly." What matters is we all get out of here alive."

"Beck's right." Tori agreed shaking slightly. "You only agree with him, because you're scared Vega." Jade scowled at her. "And you're only mad at me because you're scared, West." Tori mimicked with a flash of anger.

"Who was the one crawling through the vent trying to get us out of here?" Jade shot back. "I'm not scared of a ghost."

"Who's the one that's being hunted by a ghost because of something her great grandfather did years ago? I have every right to be terrified!" Tori fought back. The room fell silent as the two girls glared at each other from their separate spots in the room. "Baby." Jade rolled her eyes.

Tori gave in and plopped down on the couch next to Andre who put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What's our plan to get out of here?" Tori asked running a hand through her tangled hair.

"Why don't we just climb through a window?" Cat asked sweetly. The others looked at each other and Beck smacked his uninjured hand to his forehead. "Why didn't we think of that before?" He asked out loud.

Cat smacked her forehead as well, but then made a shocked face, and started rubbing the spot. "That didn't help me think at all."

The others rolled their eyes at her and started to look for a window. "There isn't going to be one in here." Jade said. "We're in the middle of the school. We need to go somewhere else."

The gang headed out of the lounge, and into the hallway. "Psst, Robbie. You think Eliza can hear me if I whisper, reeeeeeally quiet?" Cat head in a loud whisper, whilst right next to him. "Yes I can, Cat." Eliza said with all too annoyed tone.

Cat gave a squeak and pressed both hands over her mouth. "I think she heard me." Cat whispered to Robbie, yet again.

Eliza sighed. "Do you think I'm stupid?" I know you're going to try and sneak out a window. That's why I locked them." Eliza said. The group groaned in frustration.

"Well why did you do that?" Cat asked, stamping her foot. "Because I don't want you to leave." Eliza said in a duh tone.

"That's not a very good answer." Cat said, crossing her arms in protest. "Well how about because I haven't decided who I want to kill yet?" Eliza said fed up with the conversation.

"You could just not kill anyone." Cat said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I could, but what's the fun in everyone living?" Eliza said like it was enjoyable to be a murderer.

"But living is fun! You get to wear fancy dresses, and eat yummy cake, and dance in circles!" Cat said excitedly, with a twirl.

A sharp wind blew through the hall. "Well I wouldn't know, would I? My being dead and all." Eliza said spitting out the word dead.

Cat screamed and hid behind Beck, covering her eyes. "Does this mean you don't want to come to my closet party later?"

Eliza groaned. "No! Now, as I was saying I could easily go by my word and just kill Tori and be done with it. Or I could go by the story and kill Jade. Or I could surprise everyone and kill Beck!" Jade grabbed one of Beck's arms. "Oh well," Eliza continued," I may as well kill all three of you."

"Why don't you go back to your deep dark hole that you crawled out of?" Rex spoke up. "You're lucky you're a puppet, or you'd die too." Eliza hissed back.

"Been there, and guess what, I came back. Ha!" The puppet replied. Eliza screamed in frustration. "How about I kill all of you instead? I'll never have to deal with you again."

Jade took off one her her socks, and stuffed it in Rex's mouth, then slipped her barefoot back into her boot. She gave tucked her lips into her mouth and forced a smile onto her face. "Now that the puppet is taken care of, how about we compromise?" Eliza stayed silent for a moment. "What kind of compromise?" She asked finally.

"You take Tori, and let the rest of us go." Jade said with a smile, before Tori elbowed her in the lung. "JADE!"

"How about I take your pretty little boyfriend instead?" Eliza asked. You could see the smirk crossing her lips as she asked. You could practically hear Jade's teeth grinding, a growl rumbling in her throat. "You touch him, and you'll wish you died a lot sooner than you did."

"Oh, getting a little protective, aren't we?" Eliza teased. "I guess I'll just have to see how this plays out." And with another dark laugh, she left them in the silence of the halls.

Beck pulled Jade into a hug. "Calm down babe, I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me."

Jade squirmed out of his grasp. "Don't worry about you?" She asked hysterically. "How am I supposed to do that when she's almost killed you twice?" Jade asked running a hand through her hair.

"Twice?" Beck blurted confused. "Jade, I just cut my hand; it's not a huge injury."

"And you nearly got decapitated by the catwalk. That would have been a bad injury!" Jade shouted at him.

"But I didn't." He smiled at her. "Honestly, if it means getting you all out of here, I'll take the hit." He said nearly in audibly into her ear. Jade hit him on the shoulder. "Not if I had anything to say about it." She whispered back.

He let out a breath, then pulled her into a tight lip-lock. It wasn't soft and sweet, more hard, and meaningful. He pulled away, lacing his fingers into her hair. "I love you, and I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of here, even if it means I don't."

Jade laid her head on his shoulder as they turned to face the others, who stood watching the scene unfold. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Jade growled at them, pressing her face into Beck's shoulder. Cat gave a giggle and took out her pearphone, and snapped a picture of the couple.

"Cat!" Jade protested. "I didn't mean it literally!"

Cat bounced excitedly. "But looky! It's a cute pic!" She ran over to the pair, and shoved her phone in their faces.

It was a cute picture with Beck's arm wrapped around Jade's shoulder and her face nuzzled deeply into his neck. "You have to admit, it is a cute picture." He nudged Jade in her spine softly, more of a tickle than a nudge. She flinched at his touch but smiled slightly and nodded in agreement.

"I told you so." Whispered a voice into Jade's ear. Out of nowhere Beck fell onto his knees. Jade dropped down beside him, her eyes filled with worry and panic. "Beck?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Beck desperately gasped for air to fill his lungs, but something was refusing to let him have any air. All he could do was mouth the simple 'help' to his friends before he passed out.

**Goodbye for two weeks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Your two weeks of waiting are over!** _**But bad news D: **_**You have to wait two more weeks for a new chapter!** _**DUN DUN DUUUUN.**_ **I blame Carly.** _**Not my fault! I have dance rehearsals for recitals all next week. ): Sowwy peoples.**_ **And I have drivers ed (STAY OFF THE ROADS)** _**I'll give you more bade-berry muffins, as a treat though. (Dang, I'm generous.)**_ **Wow. Two weeks in a row. You guys are special!** _**But you better review! OR NO MUFFINS**_**.** **I'll make sure of it!** **Now, go read! SPOILER ALERT. There's Bade (;**

**Disclaimer: **_**Casey...?**_ **No, Carly.** _**-Sigh-**_**We don't own Victorious and nither of us are Dan *cough*CARLY*cough**_***-Puppy face- Pleeeease?**_ **Yes...for Halloween in four months**_**.**_ _**WOOOOOO!**_

Jade dropped to her knees, beside Beck, who seemed to be choking on nothing. "Beck!" She screamed, panic setting in. "Beck! What's wrong?" She was yelling as if he was deaf, rather than choking.

"He's choking!" Cat exclaimed, covering her mouth. "What do we do?" Robbie asked clinging on to Rex like he was a blanket.

Jade would have glared at them, if she wasn't in true terror. Instead she thought fast and dragged him upright. "Help him!" She yelled at them all, but they just stood there. Jade wrapped her arms around him, doing the Heimlich, trying whatever she could to stop him from suffocating.

Jade could hear Eliza's laugh in her ear. All she could see was red. "Leave him alone, Eliza!" She demanded looking up towards the ceiling. "What if I say no?" Eliza asks in her usual evil manner. "Then I'll do this." Jade said as she picked up one of Eliza's plays and ripped another pair of scissors off of her locker. Jade brought the blades up to the script and began to slice into the yellowing pages. "Stop!" Eliza screamed. "I'll help him!"

Whatever hold she had over Beck was released as he came too and gasped for the air to fill his lungs.

Jade dropped the scissors, and the shreds of paper fell from her hands. She fell back on her knees pulling Beck's forehead towards her. "Are you okay?" She asked truly concerned, her eyes flickering back and forth, trying to see if he was alright, as he was gulping down oxygen. "Yeah, I'm just great" He said finally being able to talk again. "Sarcasm is my thing." Jade said with a small smile. She kisses his forehead lightly ignoring the presence of the others completely.

"So, you're the only one who is allowed to use sarcasm? Oh no, call the police." He cheeked at her.

Jade smirked, and hugged him tightly, but not tightly enough to stop the flow of oxygen, she knew he desperately needed. After a moment, she pulled back, and helped him to his feet.

"Awww." Cat, Tori, and Robbie said in unison.

Jade's hair whipped around, as she turned to glare at them. "Yeah, he's alive. No thanks to all of you, who just stood there like a bag of door knobs!" She spat icily. "Beck would be dead if it was up to all of you to save him." Even at the word dead, next to his name, Jade flinched slightly, and squeezed his hand tightly.

Beck smiled to himself. "Don't be too hard on them, Jade. I'm sure they were just as worried as you were." Jade turned back to him, and her voice dropped to something of an angry whisper. "I don't care how worried they were. You could have died, Beck."

"Well, I'm alive, aren't I?" Beck whispered back.

"Just- don't scare me like that again, ok?" Jade pleaded and rested her head on his shoulder.

Even though Beck knew it was out of his hands, he nodded regardless, and pressed a kiss to her hairline. "I'll try, okay babe?" Then gave her a reassuring smile. "Ok." She replied.

"Now, back to getting out of here before one of us actually dies." Jade said withoug moving her head from Beck's shoulder.

Beck wrapped his arms around her back, and directed his eyes towards the rest of the gang, who were looking all over the place, except at the couple, in awkward shame. Beck cleared his throat, and brought their attention back. "Seriously guys, it's fine... Now how are we going to get out of here?"

The group stayed silent unsure of what to do next. They knew Eliza wouldn't let them leave until someone died, but that wasn't an option.

Jade turned around in Beck's arms, so she could face everyone else. "God, you're all so stupid!" She shook her head angrily. "Am I the only one who knows how to take action around here?" Rolling her eyes, Jade looked up to the ceiling. "Yo, freak."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking to." Eliza said.

Jade rolled her eyes. "How do we get out of here?"

Eliza let out a small laugh and sarcastically asked "You want to leave? Why on Earth would you want to do that?"

"Maybe because I don't like seeing my boyfriend choke to death, or having weird stuff happen to my foot." Jade spat back. "So tell me, what's it going to take, to get us out?"

"You're so touchy." Eliza said. "If you want to leave that bad have someone meet me by the theater. Only one person though. As in alone."

Jade rolled her eyes, at the comment. "I'm touchy?" She asked Beck quietly. "I'm not the one freaking out over my death that was like fifty years ago."

"I know. She's not normal." Beck whispered back in agreement.

"So who's going to go meet Eliza?" Tori asked fidgeting with the hem of her shirt nervously. Jade rolled her eyes again, at the indecisive group. "If it gets us out of here, I'll go. Because you're all yellow-bellied, babies."

"Jade, I don't think that's a good idea." Beck says. "You're the one she wants to kill. Myabe I should go."

Jade scoffed at him. "Aren't you the one she nearly killed? I'm going."

Beck and Jade continued to argue until an idea popped into Tori's head. "Wait, wait. We know what Eliza's weakness is now."

Jade crossed her arms, and looked at Tori. "Oh yeah, and what's that Vega?"

"When she was trying to...kill Beck you threatened to destroy one of her plays and she stopped. If we bring her plays along she'll listen!" Tori said.

"Not we. Weren't you listening? It can only be one of us." Jade rolled her eyes, but was pleased with the conclusion.

"Well, then I'll go." Tori said picking up one of the plays off the ground by her feet. Jade shrugged, and went to go grab some of the others, and thrust a handful into Tori's arms. "You better not mess it up, Vega...But," Her voice dropped, and she looked at Tori seriously. "Good luck."

Tori smiled nervously "Thanks." Tori took the bundle of papers, and walked down the hall, towards the theater.

She was determined to get the group out by any means necessary. When she finally got to the door she simply said, "I'm here to make a deal."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello our lovely and loyal readers! We're back!** _**BOO!**_** Don't scare them away! **_**Eeeep! Sorry, I am no ghostie, don't be scared!**_ **It's true! Not that you'd believe it, but she's the queen of fluff!** _**Hehe, fluffy!**_ **But on to a serious matter. We should tell you, this is the last chapter of our story. **_**Sad face!**_ **But who knows! Carly and I may do another collab story in the future**_**!**__**Yeah, maybe! (If she agrees to let me be Dan for a day)**_ **You know what Carly, since this is the last chapter you're allowed to be Dan.** _**Really?**_ **Yes, really! Live it up!** _**YES! IS THIS LIFE OR IS THIS FANTASY?**_ **Haha, enjoy our last chapter!** _**Go read, okay, and review!**_

**Disclaimer:** _**You know...**_ _**Being Dan isn't as satisfying as I thought it would be.**_ **Yeah, that's what I thought. I don't own Victorious but I'm not sure about "Dan". **_**I DON'T WANNA BE DAN ANYMORE.**_ **Alright! CARLY doesn't own Victorious and neither does Casey (Yeah, that was in third person. Got a problem?)** _**Yay! I like being me! Okay, go read the story, and you better review, or I'll eat you. I'm hungry, and I haven't eaten all day ):**_

"And what deal would that be?" Eliza asks.

"I'll produce each and every one of your plays if you let us all out of here alive." Tori replied holding up the stack of plays in her arms.

"And if I say no?" Eliza questioned.

"Then I destroy your plays one by one." Tori said holding up a pair of scissors in her other hand.

Eliza glared at her, before a bloodthirsty smile appeared on her ghostly face. "I could make you drop dead, here and now. You're on my terms, not yours."

"True, but you don't want to kill me if I know something that you don't." Tori said trying to hide her fear.

"What could _you_ possibly know that I don't?" Eliza asked her, walking - well, rather floating - in a circle around Tori.

"Well, for a start, the others weaknesses and, most importantly, their plan for escape." Tori said a small smile forming as she spoke.

"So, you expect me to believe that you'd sell out your friends, for your own safety?" Eliza said, her eyebrows furrowing. "Does it look like I died yesterday?"

"Let's face it. You and I both know that I'm not the one that's been bothering you. It's them. I didn't even want to come!" Tori said her head following Eliza as she floated.

"Prove it." Eliza glared at her, not quite believing this alliance. "Go on and prove your loyalty."

"Well, we've got Jade. Her weakness obviously losing Beck. If you can get him, you can get her. Robbie's is Cat. He'd do anything for her. Beck's is obviously having anything happen to Jade. Andre's is, well, me. If he thinks you killed me, he'll be too crushed to carry on." Tori told her, feeling a drip of guilt for selling her friends out like this.

An evil smirk pulled up the corners of Eliza's mouth. "Alright..." Tori looked at her with a hopeful smile, and Eliza shrugged at her. "Alright, if you agree to produce every single one of my plays, you can leave." Eliza told her with an evil smirk. "But only you. The rest stay."

"Fine by me." Tori replied with a wave of relief washing over her.

Eliza disappeared, leaving a single window unlocked, her final words dripping down the condensation. "We have a deal."

Tori climbed out of the window and made her way to the asphalt cafe. As soon as she was out of the school she pulled out her phone, which now had service, and dialed her dad's number. "God, I hope they're ok." Tori whispered under her breath.

Eliza drifted into the room containing the rest of the group, her evil gleeful smile splayed across her face. Jade glared at Eliza while the others avoided her gaze.

"Where's Tori?" Andre finally asked.

"Gone." Eliza smirked at them, with half of a shrug.

"Gone where?" Jade questioned.

"Gone." Eliza stated again. "History. She's not coming back for you." She told them with a disturbing smile.

"You mean she just left?" Beck asked unable to believe Tori would do that to them.

"Yep." Eliza said with a sarcastic sad frown. "She sold you all out, to gain her own freedom."

"Bu- but Tori wouldn't do that to us," Cat said in a small voice. "She's our friend."

Eliza came up to her, and slung her transparent arm around Cat's shoulder, making the girl squeak in fright. "Oh, but she did, little one." She tapped her nose, and Cat backed away from her obviously terrified. "She told me exactly what you fear most, in exchange for her safety. So now, you all belong to me."

"Well, unlike Tori, we plan to stick together." Jade said standing in between Cat and Eliza.

Eliza simply shrugged and gave out one final laugh before disappearing

"I can't believe she just sold us out like that!" Jade fumed. "After all of this she just sells us out and leaves! She's such a gank." Jade finished sliding down the pillar of the wall.

"It can't be true." Cat said. "She wouldn't just leave us. Tori's not like that."

"Well she did." Jade spat to herself. "I knew that I should have gone. I swear if I ever get out of here, I'm going to chop Vega into a million tiny pieces with my scissors."

"What do you think Eliza's going to do to us?" Robbie asked the others.

Cat looked up. "I think that asking for candy bunnies is a definite no, right?" Cat asked with a pout before she slumped to the ground, defeated.

The others looked at her sadly and Robbie sat down next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Eliza returned and Jade glared at her. Eliza gave her a bone chilling smile and all the sudden Jade grabbed her stomach and winced in pain. Beck hurried over to her.

"Jade? What's wrong?" He asked. She moved her hand away from her stomach and saw her fingers covered in blood. "Beck?" She called her breath shaking slightly.

Beck's hand found her's and immediately tried to find the source of the blood. He pulled up her shirt just slightly and saw the words 'Actress' written in bloody letters across her stomach. Beck's eyes widened and he turned to face Eliza before his back started to burn. He dropped to his knees, bloody hand prints smeared on the floor.

"Beck!" Jade yelled ignoring the pain of her stomach to move over to him. He slid his flannel off and Jade cupped a hand to her mouth as she read the blood stain on the back of his shirt that read 'Actor'.

"Funny really," Eliza said to the couple," You two probably would've gotten married, you know, if I wasn't going to kill you."

Cat gave a horrified scream, catching Eliza's attention. "You're next, little cupcake." Cat's eye filled with tears, and she shook her head rapidly.

"P-please, stop!" She gasped behind cupped hands, and gave a horrified scream as her arm twisted in an unnatural direction. Ugly black bruises appearing in the word, 'singer'.

"Leave her alone!" Robbie yelled dropping Rex. Just as he was about to go over to comfort hysterical Cat, his leg was twisted unnaturally. He rolled up the pant of his leg and at the base of his knee, a bruised spelled out 'geek'.

Cat whimpered, holding her arm, as Robbie fell before her, and she crawled over to him, and Andre spoke up. "Okay, what on earth is-" He gave a shout, before he collapsed onto the floor, seemingly lifeless. Blood pouring out of his fingertips, and splattering in letters. 'Musician'.

As the remaining members of the group huddled together on the floor, Eliza gave out a blood curdling laugh. She was finally going to do it. She would finally get her revenge on the school and her death.

Jade grabbed Beck's hand, and stood slowly, marching forward, her body hunched over despite the pain in her stomach. "So this is what you want?" Jade asked her, grimacing as her body reacted to the pain. "Killing off more talent, just so you can avenge yourself." Jade shook her head. "Pathetic." Something invisible hit Jade in the face, causing her mouth to bleed, and she just gave a grunt as she collapsed to the floor. "When I die, I'm coming back to haunt you!" She spat some of the blood that was rancid in her mouth at Eliza's feet, making Eliza gasp angrily.

"Well if you're so eager to die, why don't I kill you first?" Eliza said sticking out a hand summoning one of the scissors off Jade's locker.

Jade glared up at her through her thick lashes, her ice blue eyes like daggers. "You don't scare me, you're dead. You're the past. No one is going to remember you, and you're going to go right back to where you were before we came here. Nothing but an old ghost story."

Eliza glared at her knowing she was right. "Who cares? I've still got that Tori girl alive." Eliza raised the scissors and just as she started to thrust them down the door to the school flew open making everyone freeze except for Beck, who dragged Jade by the waist out of Eliza's reach.

Jade basically collapsed onto him, wheezing at the pain in her lungs. He held her tightly, whispering in her ear that he had her, and that he wasn't going to let Eliza hurt her. Tori entered through the door, the script pages fisted in her hand.

"See," Tori started "I wouldn't sell my friends out if my life depended on it."

Cat gave a pained smile "I knew she wouldn't leave us." She said happily to Robbie.

Eliza's eyes turned red in fury, knocking Tori to the ground. Cat whimpered at the unpleasant crash, and buried her face in Robbie's shoulder. Eliza was infuriated. "You traitor!" She screamed, and flung the scissors in the direction of Tori's chest, hoping to spear it right through. Jade who had regained a pinch of strength leaped forward Eliza's plaque in her hands, sliding just in front of Tori, the blades making contact with the plaque, saving Tori's life.

Tori's dad stormed into the school his eyes growing wide at the sight of Eliza. He shined a flashlight on her and the beam went straight through her. "Oh my God." He said under his breath. Eliza let out one final growl before disappearing.

Tori moved over to Jade who was inspecting the place where the scissors had sunk into the plaque. "Jade, thank you, you know, for saving me." Tori said awkwardly.

"It's not that big a deal. I mean, you _did_ save us after all." Jade said, but then rolled her eyes. "But if you ever do anything like that little stunt again, you're a goner, Vega." She wheezed, pressing her hand back to her stomach. She was surprised to see that the cuts had vanished.

The others injuries had vanished as well. Andre groggily began to sit up and Tori rushed over to him, giving him a tight hug while trying not to hurt him.

Officer Vega came around, checking all of them, making sure they were alright. It was as if nothing had happened, they were all physically untouched. One would never know the horrors they had seen, and there was no trace of Eliza, except for the phantom piano music of Moonlight Sonata drifting through the empty hallways, accompanied by Eliza's evil laugh.

**As Dan would say: And that's a wrap everybody!**


End file.
